


Proud

by EldritchSandwich



Series: Out, Proud, Out Loud [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/F, First Kiss, Fluffy Sandwich, Happy Ending, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: After their little misunderstanding with a former Sunnydale High classmate, Buffy has to reevaluate her relationship with Faith.





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> This is an immediate sequel to my previous Buffy/Faith story "Out". It'll make more sense if you read that beforehand.

"Thanks for helping me with this."

As they flipped the duvet over, Faith shot Buffy a grin. "Hey, you know me, any chance to get into a girl's sheets..." She winked, and Buffy's cheeks reddened. That just made Faith laugh. "Jeez, B, usually takes more than that to get you going. Who knew one double date would be enough to do it for you?"

Buffy just got pinker. Earlier that afternoon, they'd had two of their neighbors—well, two of Angel's neighbors, but he and his crew were still out of the dimension—over for coffee, and given the...misunderstanding that had occurred when Monica recognized Buffy from high school it had, technically, been a double date. Monica and her girlfriend Danielle were both incredibly lovely, SCI-Arc freshmen who absolutely adored each other and whose relationship would actually have been a very sweet parallel of the one Monica assumed existed between Buffy and Faith if it actually had. Needless to say, Buffy had found the entire experience incredibly awkward, while Faith had found it incredibly funny.

"You know you didn't exactly help," Buffy huffed as they smoothed out the duvet and moved on to the pillows. That was the one problem with Angel and company's generous offer of hospitality; while it was technically a hotel, there was no staff to clean up after the dozen rambunctious teenage Slayers currently wrecking the place. "Playing with my hair and hugging me and calling me pet names...if they didn't think we were dating before, they sure as hell do now."

Faith smirked. "Okay, one: they _did_ think we were dating before. And two: I was doing all that back in high school, and you're just now noticing?"

Buffy glanced up at Faith, regarding her silently as she aggressively fluffed the pillow, then sighed. "Okay, honest answer. Were you...trying to get in my pants back in high school?" Faith looked up, eyebrows raised, and Buffy winced. "I'm not...judging or trying to make things awkward or anything. Just...seriously, cards on the table."

"Honestly?" Faith grinned. "If you ever gave me an opening, I was gonna rock your world."

Buffy blushed again. "Oh."

Faith's smiled turned a little less certain. "Come on, B. You can't really tell me you never thought about it."

Buffy pursed her lips, eyes fixed stubbornly on the bed. "It...I mean, it was high school. Who remembers?"

"I do," Faith teased. "I remember that time we were double-teaming that Svarig demon, and when it exploded you rolled on top of me to 'protect' me or whatever."

"Okay, well that was—"

"And you spent like thirty seconds just staring at me like you were gonna kiss me and not quite touching my boobs…"

"I...that's not…"

"And then there was that time those two gross assholes at the Bronze tried to hit on us while we were dancing, so I said we were on a date, and you played along and kissed me on the neck…"

"And that didn't even work so—"

"And then there was the time we got all covered in blue demon pus and you let me use your shower, but then you walked—"

"Okay, God, stop! I get it! Stop talking!"

When Buffy looked up, it was to find Faith leaning against the bed, her smile gone. "Look, B...you're right. It was high school. It was a long time ago. And we've both changed a lot. So...maybe if I leaned over and kissed you right now, you wouldn't feel a thing."

Buffy licked her suddenly very dry lips. "Faith..."

"Just once," Faith murmured, her eyes stubbornly fixed on the bed between them. "Just so I can stop wondering."

As Faith rounded the corner of the bed, Buffy tried to make herself step back, but her feet were rooted to the floor. Because maybe, she thought to herself, she wanted to stop wondering too. She sucked in a breath when Faith's hand cupped the side of her face, then slid around the back of her neck. She tipped her head up, and Faith tipped hers down.

It was soft. All the times she'd thought about kissing Faith—because she had, there was no point in denying it anymore—had involved Faith slamming her up against a wall and roughly claiming her mouth. It had never been _soft_. But _God_ , it was soft.

A few increasingly frantic heartbeats later, Faith pulled her mouth back with a wet pop and tried to smile. "Look, B, I—"

Buffy didn't let her finish.

Faith let out a quiet, startled little noise into Buffy's mouth as the smaller Slayer's strength knocked her backwards onto the freshly-made bed. Buffy's elbows were resting on either side of Faith's head, pinning her, while Faith's hands rose up to grip Buffy's waist, pulling their bodies together. Faith's mouth was starting to move now, exploring Buffy's lips with her own, then pulling back far enough to say "B—"

"I know," Buffy said against her lips, "it's okay, me too," and Faith dove back into the kiss with a smile.

Buffy had no idea how long they lay like that, her body pressing Faith's into the sheets, her hands in Faith's hair, her lips and eventually her tongue mapping every inch of Faith's like they were trying to make up for the four years they'd spent hurting each other when they could have been doing this. Then Faith's hands slid under her shirt, hot fingers splaying across her back, and it was almost like they had, like Buffy had summoned up the courage to kiss Faith back in high school and everything since then had been the two of them together, like all the anguish and blame and misunderstanding since then had never even happened. For one gleaming, beautiful instant, Buffy actually let herself believe that it really was that simple, or that maybe it could be.

"Hey, are you guys almost done in there? Xander says that Kennedy says that omigod!"

Buffy rolled off of Faith and onto her knees, eyes and mouth every bit as wide in shock and mortification as Dawn's were. "Dawnie!"

Dawn blinked. "What's...were you two..."

Buffy held out her hands in panic. "I can explain..."

Dawn's face twisted in disapproval. "I can't believe this!"

"Really, this isn't—"

"You guys got back together and you didn't tell us?"

Buffy blinked. "Wait. What?"

Faith, lying on her back on the bed still recovering from kissing the girl she'd been trying to get since high school even though everyone else in the entire world apparently thought she already had, burst out laughing.


End file.
